


Storms Above Us

by kitty_yongie



Series: Hear The Sea [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: going to the beach on a really stormy day when it looks like a thunderstorm is gonna start every second doesn't really sound like a good idea, right? taeyong and jaehyun still do exactly that, uncaring for the possible consequence
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Hear The Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Storms Above Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuxicentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/gifts).



The wind is howling as the car parks in the sandy and completely empty parking lot. The driver's door opens but immediately gets shut by the force of the wind, the man reluctantly being forced to stay inside. “Jesus Christ, do you think coming here during this weather was the right idea, Jaehyunnie?” the driver says and ruffles his hair. “Yup. We’ll just stay in here for a few more minutes until it dies down. By the way Yong, this was your first drive during windy weather, how do you feel?” his passenger says while focusing on Taeyong, who’s brown hair is all over the place. “It was… a bit scary?” he laughs, “definitely unusual. But fun. I’m happy that now that I have my license, you don’t have to drive this long distance every time, Jaehyunnie.” Jaehyun laughs, content with the other’s answer and reaches over to brush his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and fixes the messy strands. They sit there in silence, waiting for the storm outside to subside. 

After approximately five minutes, Taeyong carefully opens the door again, sticking out his head to check if the storm has lessened.   
“I think the coast is clear, we can go now. It’s still windy though.” Jaehyun snickers, “you sound like a wannabe spy, I think we should stop watching action movies together if you continue to speak like that.” Taeyong giggles and then pouts. “Stop criticizing my way of speaking, I can shut up once and for all if you’d prefer that.” and exits the car. Jaehyun laughs and shuts the passenger door. “Nooooo, you know I’m just teasing you, it’s actually really cute. Come on, if you’ve got everything, then we can go.” Taeyong hums, locks the car and tosses the keys back to Jaehyun.

With their hands intertwined, they walk on the familiar dirt path that weaves through the dunes. After a while, the dirt path changes to planks of dark wood. Some parts of the planks have broken off due to years of storm, rain, snow and lack of proper care but Taeyong doesn't care. He loves the feeling of the old wood planks under his bare foot soles, says it makes everything prettier and makes the atmosphere of the path more ‘sea like’ and more artistic. Jaehyun doesn't get what part of old, worn out planks is artistic but he gladly indulges in Taeyong’s explanations and stories. After all, he isn't the one with an art degree and the one who’s teaching an art class, that’s all Taeyong. And Jaehyun loves it. Even today, where the wind is nearly blowing off his colorful, self customized bucket hat and the air smells like rain and an incoming thunderstorm, Taeyong still has his bag full of art supplies with him. “Always be prepared, even in the most unusual situations.” he told him. Jaehyun smiles at his thoughts, looking over to Taeyong who skips over the wooden planks with a radiant smile on his face. Taeyong has already taken off his shoes, socks and his jacket, leaving him in his jeans and thin hoodie, uncaring for the still harsh wind making him slightly shiver. The sight slightly worries Jaehyun, knowing that his boyfriend is prone to get colds really easily but he doesn't say anything, not wanting to annoy the other with his nagging. 

When they reach the end of the path, Taeyong sprints off, shoes in one hand, his other one holding his bucket hat in place. Jaehyun laughs and follows him, watching when Taeyong halts, waiting for him to catch up. He smiles when Jaehyun reaches him, immediately grasping the other's warm hand. “Doesn't it look beautiful? The rough sea? Looking at it makes me feel a sense of freedom.” Taeyong sighs as he gazes out at the ocean, watching the high waves crash onto the shore. “Looking at it, gives me a powerful feeling.” Jaehyun hums, shifting and snakes his arms around Taeyong, pulling the smaller body against his chest. Leaning into the warm embrace, Taeyong sighs in content, grasping the hands that are intertwined in front of his tummy and are playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Love, you’re slightly shivering.” Jaehyun mumbles as he gently brushes his fingers over Taeyong’s bare arm, feeling the goosebumps on the skin. “Aren't you feeling cold?” “Mh? No, not really.” Taeyong says while slowly detaching himself from the addictive warmth behind him. “Wait!” a hand comes up to his ear, fixing something. “One of your long earrings has been tangled up in my jacket. If you would’ve moved, you would've hurt yourself, love.” With a smile, Taeyong turns around and plants a kiss onto Jaehyun’s cheek, grinning as he sees how the other’s ears immediately redden. 

“Do you think the water is really cold?” Big eyes look up at Jaehyun and the owner tilts his head as he thinks of an answer. “It's always really cold at the beginning but when you're in it for some time, your body gets used to it and it's not as cold as before so… yes?” Jaehyun hums, sitting down next to Taeyong who already has his sketchbook and pencil case out. “We’ve got towels with us right?” Taeyong nods, already absorbed in his sketchbook, eyes flicking from the scene of the ocean before them, back to his drawing. He only looks up as he notices Jaehyun getting up and pulling off his shoes and socks, putting them next to the small blanket they’ve settled on. 

The man watches with interest as his boyfriend stops on the shore line and waits for the waves to come back. When the water comes back and hits the man’s feet, he shrieks, childishly jumping away. “FUCK THAT’S COLD.” he screams and Taeyong laughs, amused by the scene. “I told you.” he shouts back, laughing even more at the swearing man. Despite all this, Jaehyun still patiently waits for the water, even daring to go a little further, digging his toes into the wet sand in anticipation. This time, he doesn't shriek loudly but sighs and tilts his head back, enjoying the cool sensation of the water sloshing around his skin and the harsh salty wind on his face. When he feels the hem of his jeans getting wet, he bends down to roll them up to his knees. 

Holding his breath, he steps into the water until it reaches up to one third of his calves, slightly shivering from the cold. ‘Whoa, the water’s so clear.’ Amazed, Jaehyun looks down, seeing several seashells and stones lying on the seabed and algae drifting around, getting tangled up in each other and sticking to his feet. To get a better view of the life underwater, he bends down a bit, watching everything with childlike interest. He spots a few small fishes, a starfish, a small hermit crab that’s halfway out of its shell wandering around and various other small sea creatures. Looking to his right, he even sees a jellyfish gliding smoothly through the water, it’s long tentacles making the creature look alien. Jaehyun carefully steps to the right, not wanting to come in contact with the jellyfish. Not wanting to disturb the animals anymore, he makes his way back to the shore, watching his step to make sure he doesn't step on any animals or sharp stones. 

When he’s out of the water again, he stretches, looking up into the gray sky, clouds hanging low. At the sight of the dark gray looking sky, he frowns, silently hoping that the upcoming rainstorm will miss them. As he starts to walk back to where Taeyong has settled down on the beach, something scratches his foot and when he looks down, he sees a seashell that has been washed up to the shore. With interest, he picks it up and inspects it. The pretty white-brown seashell lies perfectly in his palm and he smiles, deciding to take it with him as he makes his way back to his hyung. Said man looks up as he sees the other approaching him, waving excitedly. “How was it Jaehyunnie? Did you see anything interesting? Look what I drew Jaehyunnie!” Jaehyun laughs, settling down and grabbing a towel to clean his feet and calves. “Not everything at once. First, it was really fucking cold.” Taeyong snorts, “as expected.” “But it was fun! The water is really clear and I could see so many interesting things. I even saw a jellyfish and a hermit crab! And look,” he opens his palm to reveal the seashell, “I found this on the way back. It’s really pretty, right? I thought that you could draw it if you want to.” Taeyong smiles at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and carefully takes the delicate seashell into his hand, thoroughly examining it. “It looks beautiful. I definitely will draw it. But first,” he flips through his sketchbook, excitedly showing the other a page, “I’ll show you what I’ve drawn during the time you were in the water!” 

While Taeyong is retelling how he befriended a seagull while drawing it and is explaining his other drawing, Jaehyun opens his backpack, pulling out a can of tea and two cups, pouring the hot, black tea into one and passed it over to Taeyong, who gratefully accepts it and takes the cup into both hands, warming them up. “I saw you were getting a little sleepy while showing me the drawings so here’s the rest of the black tea that we had for breakfast.” Taeyong smiles gratefully at that, leaning over to peck Jaehyun on the cheek, then carefully takes a small sip, sighing at the taste. “Ahhhh, you are heaven sent.” Jaehyun snorts, smiling at the adorable sight of Taeyong blowing at his tea to try to cool it down and tentatively taking more sips. “I’m just looking out for you baby. Nothing really special.” “And exactly THAT makes it so cute and makes me feel even more grateful for you.” Taeyong retorts, pouting. “The fact that even if it's no special occasion, you're still constantly looking out for me in the most simple ways. That’s what makes it special. Some people, especially some girls in my class would do anything to have that in a relationship. And the fact that you don't even think twice about it and do these little things for me out of habit, makes it even more heartwarming. Thank you for this. Really. I know you know that I appreciate it but it doesn't hurt to say it more often, right?” he chuckles and looks into Jaehyun’s eyes that are slightly teary now. “Thank you. I love you.” “I-” Jaehyun says but gets choked up, suddenly too emotional to say anything. Taeyong coos and reaches over to wipe a few tears away. “Wow. That was sudden. I didn’t expect this. I’m so happy that my small efforts are making you happy. I love you too hyung.” He bends over to hug the other, mindful of the half full tea cups sitting on the blanket between them. The older pats him on the back, smiling from ear to ear. “Now I’m shy.” Jaehyun groans, covering his face with both hands, ears a bright red color while Taeyong continues to rub soothing circles into his shoulder blades. With a last pat on his head, Taeyong pulls away, emptying his cup of tea in one gulp. 

After choosing a new page in his sketchbook, Taeyong immediately begins sketching out the seashell that’s laying in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in utmost concentration. Jaehyun is sitting next to him, an open book in his hands but his full attention is, as always, on his boyfriend, intently watching him and listening to the sound of the waves. Suddenly, he perks up. “Yong, I think we should pack up right now.” “Hm?” Taeyong hums absentmindedly, not really listening to the words of his boyfriend, his full attention on his drawing. “I think I just heard thunder and you know how fast the weather is changing here and th-” He gets interrupted by a loud rumbling, the sound getting nearer. The next moment, a raindrop hits Jaehyun's nose and as he looks up, he sees that the sky has gotten darker and the big gray rain clouds are now looming exactly above them. With a swear, Taeyong scrambles to get up, immediately rescuing his sketchbook and putting it into his bag and while Jaehyun frantically gathers everything else. “Fuck, I should've listened to you sooner!” Taeyong shouts when he gets up, voice barely louder than the thunder, pressing his bag against his chest. 

While they hecticly sprint to the path back to their car, the rain gets gradually harder, big droplets quickly wetting their clothes. But like they both know, running on sand isn't the easiest thing and so Jaehyun stumbles, falling face first into the already wet sand. Taeyong halts, turning around to help Jaehyun up who grumbles, his whole front full of sand and Taeyong can’t help but giggle, breaking into full laughter at the sight of Jaehyun’s face who can’t be help but also laugh, not only because of the other’s laughter but also at the ridiculousness of the situation they’re in. Rain is pouring down on them and they're sitting in the sand, bending over from laughing too hard, the rain washing the stress of the last days away, together with the sand on Jaehyun’s face. A loud rumble of thunder pulls them back into reality and Taeyong reaches over to pull Jaehyun up. With their hands intertwined, they hurry down the path, nearly slipping on the wet wooden planks. The wind has picked up again and it has gotten even darker, the sand that’s being picked up by the wind and is flying around obscuring their vision. They are now in the eye of the storm.

Finally, they can see their deserted car and the moment Taeyong flings open the passenger door, the thunder rumbles loudly above them and a sudden bolt of lightning lights up everything. He screams in shock and scrambles into the car, instantly curling into a ball. Jaehyun hurries to get inside, locking the doors immediately and puts his hand on the other’s thigh, softly stroking it. “Fuck, I got really scared for a second there.” With a huge sigh, Jaehyun relaxes into the seat, closing his eyes. “Me too. God that was scary. I thought my ears would explode, it was so loud. Are you alright now, Yong?” “Yea,” the smaller man sighs, pulling the wet bucket head off his head, carding his fingers through his hair. “I’m just still a bit shaken up but otherwise alright.” he looks outside and snorts, “It’s as if we never left the car. The only thing that’s different is that it’s raining now and that we’re in the middle of a goddamn thunderstorm.” Jaehyun hums and nods, leaning his head against the window, hand still lying on Taeyong’s thigh. Outside, the rain is harshly coming down onto the ground and car, thunder still rumbling directly above them. “I suppose we can’t drive in this weather, let’s stay here for a while. Good thing that I actually brought some food with us.” At the mention of food, Taeyong perks up, not looking as sleepy as before. “And we still have some of the tea left.” “Like I said, Jeong Jaehyun you are heaven sent.” And just like before, Jaehyun blushes again and grins as he gets a wet kiss against his cheek. “EW.” Taeyong makes a face and spits something out. “There’s still dried sand on your face. Oh god, how are we supposed to get this off without making the car dirty?” Jaehyun laughs, shaking his head in amusement. “It’s alright, we can clean it up later. And the car is already a bit dirty anyways, it’s no big deal.” With a sigh, Taeyong pulls out some wet wipes and starts to clean the other’s face, the motion making him gradually feel more and more relaxed. He sighs and stretches, his fingertips meeting the car ceiling. “Finished, all clean. Now pass over the food!” 

“Now that I’ve calmed down, it’s actually really cozy right now. Sitting here, listening to the rain and thunderstorm outside, drinking tea and eating some fruits? Sounds like something out of a romance novel my mom used to read.” “I can make it even more cozy.” Jaehyun says, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. “With you looking at me like that, I’m not sure if I want to.” Taeyong deadpans but giggles as he sees Jaehyun using his puppy-like gaze, looking incredibly sad. “Are you sure?” the younger pouts? “Well if you insist.” he reaches over and pulls the other near him, lips millimeters apart. “Tell me. How do you intend to make it more cozy?” “Mh. Should I tell you?” Jaehyun mumbles, breathing against the other’s lips, one hand resting on Taeyong’s nape. “Yes.” “Well you see. There’s this thing called… seats that can heat up.” And with a click, Taeyong feels his seat getting warmer and he breaks out into a big smile. “An angel, that’s what you are.” He cries out and Jaehyun laughs loudly, hugging the other tightly while the smaller man mumbles out his gratitude for his boyfriend as he showers his face with tiny kisses. 

“I feel like the storm somehow wants to stay above us, just so we can stay here for a while.” Taeyong laughs at that, throwing another raspberry into the other’s mouth and finishes his half eaten peach, messily munching on it. “Well I’m certainly not complaining.” Jaehyun smiles and looks at the other, noticing how tired he looks but doesn't say anything. “Me neither.” Taeyong yawns, stretching his arm to intertwine his hand with Jaehyun’s warm one, smiling softly when the man grabs his hand and gives it a small kiss. He leans his head against the cold window, watching the storm raging outside and feels warm and content. The sounds of the rain and thunderstorm and Jaehyun’s humming makes him feel even more warm and a bit drowsy and he slowly closes his eyes, falling into a light sleep. Fully invested in his book, Jaehyun only realizes that the other has fallen asleep, when he notices that Taeyong’s grip on his hand has gotten weaker. With a gentle smile, he reaches over to brush some strands of hair out his face. “Good night my love, sleep tight.” he whispers, planting a soft kiss onto Taeyong’s forehead and puts his jacket over the man’s torso. Leaning back, he looks at the sleeping beauty, his long eyelashes lying gently on his face, looking so peaceful and young in his sleep. ‘Well’ Jaehyun thinks to himself, ‘It definitely was a good idea to come here.’ He squeezes Taeyong’s hand a bit tighter and gives it a kiss, holding it to his cheek for a moment. With a smile on his face, he looks outside, silently thanking the storms above them for this moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda an early bday present for Taeyong and a late birthday present for the lovely Jo <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated <3 stay save! 
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @kitty_yongie  
> or on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/95-97kr


End file.
